1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant toys, and more particularly, to a toy that includes stackable articles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional toys that have stackable rings, blocks, and the like, generally include a support structure with a post upon which an infant can place a number of rings or other similar objects. The objects are separate from the support structure and therefore are frequently misplaced thereby reducing the toy""s usefulness and the entertainment benefit for the child.
In some conventional applications, pockets or other types of recesses are provided for the objects, but these too are not sufficient to prevent separation of the play objects from the base structure of the toy.
Another problem with conventional toys is that children quickly become bored with the toy and eventually lose interest altogether. A need exists for a toy that couples the play objects together or to a base support structure to prevent separation of the individual pieces of the toy. A need also exists for a toy that incorporates sensory outputs to keep the infant""s attention thereby providing prolonged entertainment for the infant.
The present invention solves the problems with, and overcomes the disadvantages of, conventional toys. In particular, the present invention provides a toy with multiple play pieces that can be coupled together. The invention also includes sensory output generators that are actuated when the pieces are coupled together or coupled to a support. In an alternative embodiment, the invention includes a stackable play ring toy that includes a number of articles that can be coupled together or coupled to a support and which also generates sensory output upon interaction by the infant with the toy to prolong the infant""s enjoyment of the toy.